What Lies Under The Bridge
by Playstation24life
Summary: Ok, this is my english assignment, we had to write a horror story. This is what would have happened in my mind if Iris was on Dusky Bridge on that day, with Dahlia.


What lies under the bridge.

By Lauren Dart

To start this story I need to tell you about my sister Dahlia. Dahlia and I are twins, identical in every way; people have mistaken us for years. But things got worse when Dahlia stole from our father's store; apparently she was going to run away with her boyfriend who I think is repulsive.

They were to meet at Dusky bridge at 6:40pm. Something inside me told me I had to stop her, make her think about what she was going to do. But by the time I had gotten there they were already on the bridge, I jumped out of my car and started calling out to her, as I stepped onto the bridge.

They both seemed to notice me and threw their arms out to try to stop me, I felt the bridge creak under my weight, this is the first time I noticed how old the bridge was. There was planks missing and holding the old bridge together was a rotted rope that had turned green from the overexposure to the consistent mist of water.

I called out to her again only to notice how loud the roar of the river below us was; I looked down suddenly feeling dizzy as I looked at the white foaming rapids that made up Engal River.

I took more care in my foot placement as a slowly made my way over to Dahlia; I looked up as they both watched me carefully I extended my hand to her and watched as she went to grab my mine, suddenly her boyfriend grabbed her in a neck lock, I instantly jumped back so I wouldn't fall.

Dahlia struggled and tried to fight him off; she tried to hit him in the head with the bag that contained the money but he grabbed it and yanked it out of her grip. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "That's all I need from you." and threw her over the bridge.

All I could do was watch in horror as Dahlia, my sister disappeared under the white foamy waters below; but my horror quickly changed to fear as I remembered that Dahlia's killer was on the same bridge as me.

I looked up only to see his car speeding away into the distance, I decided I needed to call the police, I wanted to run, get to my car and make sure that he is caught as soon as possible, But I seemed to have been in a daze I walked back to my car every step sweeping the banks of the river to hopefully see Dahlia, but every step failing to see her.

I headed back to my car and opened the driver's door, to have water gush over my feet, I gasped and jumped back as I realized that the water was ice cold, I stood in place for a moment in shock, but shook my head when I realized that was only my imagination.

I threw my self into the driver's seat and closed the door, I took a deep breath and tried to tell my self that Dahlia was alive, I reached for my phone which I dropped into the console before attempting to save Dahlia, but instead I touched something cold and wet, I jumped at turned to then be face to face with Dahlia.

My feeling of dismay changed to pure happiness as I realized that this was a mirage, it was real, I tried to find words that matched my feelings but all I could come up with was "How did you survive the river?" I watched her intensely for her reply, then she opened her mouth and what seems like liters upon liters of water started gushing out of her mouth.

I jumped back into the door watching Dahlia with terror as what seemed like half of Engal river flooded out of her mouth, I frantically searched for the door handle never taking my eyes off her. Dahlia started moving closer to me I could feel the ice cold water piercing through my jeans, I tried to back my self further into the door.

The ice cold water was now hitting my chest, I was still fumbling with the door trying desperately to get the door open then my hand fell into the door handle and I opened the door and tumbled out backwards, I laid on luscious green grass stunned when everything came back into focus I sat up quickly and looked at my car.

The car was empty. There was no water and no Dahlia, in a way I was relieved but yet I wasn't, my sister was no longer trying to drown me but this also meant that she is dead, I stood up and started to brush myself down, then as if it was raining, large drops of water feel onto the back of my neck I turned around and there was Dahlia.

I started to walk backwards and ran into my car, I turned around and tried to get it open but it was locked, I glanced over my shoulder but Dahlia wasn't there I turned back to my car to try to get the door open, I screamed and jumped back when I saw Dahlia in the driver's seat.

I considered my chances either go down the hill I came from and be back in town in and hour and a half or go over Dusky Bridge and use the public phone; I started across the bridge carefully watching where I stepped, then Dahlia was behind me I started to run completely forgetting about the bridges state, I must have stood on a rotten plank because I fell through I grabbed onto the other plank but it was slimy.

I lost my grip and fell into Engal River; the last thing I remember was seeing Dahlia on the bridge above me.


End file.
